The invention relates to a movement detector with six degrees of freedom comprising a support on which three position sensors are arranged disposed along three axes, each sensor comprising a rigid body, conducting areas disposed on the rigid body and an electrically conducting deformable element, presenting a rest position wherein it is isolated from the conducting areas, and moving from the rest position to an active position in response to a high-speed movement of predetermined direction and orientation.
The invention also relates to a method for production of a sensor.